Better Late Than Never
by Denim88
Summary: Sakura and Naruto....good friends, or perhaps something more? Sakura wants to tell Naruto her feelings, but things never end up being so easy.
1. Chapter 1

'Today's the day!' I thought to myself. I had been preparing myself for this day for a good month now. If there was any other way of seeing this day as the perfect day for what I intended to do, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. A gentle breeze blew through my hair, and I began to quietly hum to myself, walking with a little spring in my step through the streets of Konoha.

"Today, I'm going to tell him!" I said, echoing my thoughts. On the outside, I looked cheerful and giddy on the outside, but my inner self was a bit different.

_"Yeah! This is it! There's NO way he can turn us down!"_ she cheered with the volume of an erupting volcano.

If anyone was able to figure out that I planned on telling a certain ninja about my feelings toward him, they would assume the boy to be the handsome Sasuke Uchiha...well, at least about three years ago they would have. Until he left Konoha, the people...and me. Times change though, and so do people. I'm no exception to this. It was with the help of my sensei, who is also the village leader, that I realized it.

**flashback**

"So Sakura, tell me...who do you have your sights set on?" Tsunade asked me during a break in our training.

"What do you mean sensei?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Sakura, you know what I mean; who do you have a crush on?" she grinned. A pained look appeared on my face.

"Oh...I forgot about that..."

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, really...I'm better than I used to be over him." I reassured her.

"Listen Sakura, I know he was part of your team, and also a close friend, but he...betrayed us, you included. You understand that, right?" Tsunade asked, "I mean, it's hard to believe, but he's with Orichamaru now."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, but...he meant alot to me." I replied.

"Sakura, you want to know something?" Tsunade asked me, setting down her food.

"What, sensei?" I inquired with a genuinely curious look.

"There's someone else that you've known since you were a kid who cares about you, maybe even more than you do for Sasuke." she answered with a laugh, seeing my face.

"Who! Who is it?" I asked her, jumping to the edge of my chair.

"That's for you to figure out. By the way, why don't we go get some ramen for Jiraya and Naruto. I hear the two idiots just arrived back from another mission, and Naruto's already training again. I swear, that kid runs on more than than just chakra." she answered with a shake of her head.

"Um, okay...come on sensei, who is it?" I whined.

"You'll know soon enough." she replied.

**end flashback**

Looking back at it now, she had actually indirectly answered my question right there. Though I never realized it, that loud-mouthed Naruto has always been special to me. He means more to me than just a close friend...much more. He had shown how much he cares for me openly, stating it in no easier or obvious way. He would always ask me out on a date, and every time, I'd just shoot down his proposal. He never does that anymore as of the past couple months.

"Well, Naruto, you don't have to ask me anymore...it's my turn. I realize what you mean to me now. Kyuubi or not, I love you Naruto Uzumaki." I sighed. I had seen Naruto go beserk before, if only briefly. He actually used the Kyuubi's power to protect me more than once...I think he did at least. If not just my witnessing it, Tsunade had told me openly when she had a bit too much sake once. It explained how he could be so powerful at times. It also explained why the adults of the village hated him. I found it infuriating that they could be so idiotic and narrow-minded at times.

At least now, he'd know that he has me.

**end of chap.1- So, what did you think? This is my first fic on the Naruto series, so please don't be TOO harsh. Please let me know! More on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

I went down to one of the training grounds that was littered with various sized craters. Yep, Naruto had definitely been training here.

I walked around when I heard some people conversing, the occasional laughter could be heard. I looked from behind a tree into a clearing to see a group of Narutos sitting in a circle, four to be exact. One was in the form of a woman; Naruto's 'special' jutsu technique. At least he...or...uh...she was wearing a tube top and short shorts instead of nothing. I had said that if he'd use the techinique, have clothing available.

"So, how did I do today?" a battered and tired looking Naruto had asked. My guess was that this was the true and original Naruto.

"Well, looks like we're getting even better at the Rasengan." responded one of the the male clones. The others agreed.

"Yeah, maybe Sakura will go on a date then after we show her we're strong." replied the female jutsu clone.

I restrained laughing out loud. I once heard Naruto say that he had conversations with his clones, just for kicks. Never thought he'd have them critique him. It was also funny hearing them talk in plural tense instead of referring only to the original Naruto.

"Heh, you think she'll go for me then? Once Sasuke's back...well, she'll be all over him again.," the others groaned in agreement, "Still, Sakura's happiness is what is most important." Naruto said with a weak grin.

"So, same time tomorrow?" the true Naruto asked the others, and they nodded in agreement.

"Um one question...why do you need a clone like _me_ here?" asked the female clone.

Naruto scratched his head, "Um...just to see if the techinique is as sharp as always." the other two males chuckled, and with that, the three vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto got up and groaned, he sounded worn down. I could clearly see chakra burns on his arms and hands.

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you here?" I called out. He must have jumped ten feet in the air upon hearing my voice, and I saw a wide toothy grin cross his grimy, dirt-covered face.

"Sakura! Hey, it's been a week since I saw you last!" Naruto replied, his eyes squinting as he smiled even wider. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, good to see you...geez, what'd you do this time?" I asked the tired blonde, looking at his burns.

"Oh, heh heh...kind of went overboard again with the Rasengan..." he said sheepishly. I had scolded him at least a dozen times about overdoing it like he always does.

I shook my head at him, "Come here and I'll see what I can do about those burns of yours." I sounded like a mother scolding her son for getting his new dress clothes dirty.

Naruto however, looked a bit hesitant, "No, I'm fine Sakura. The Kyuubi's pretty good at healing me," he had told me about the demon fox after I had nagged it out of him to tell me, just to make sure. He felt a bit more comfortable talking to me about it these days, "You should save your chakra for those who deserve and need it." he finished with a sligthly saddened tone.

Another thing besides him frowning, which is rare, was that he had dropped the usual Sakura-chan while talking to me. Now I was worried, "Naruto, I'd be much happier if you let me heal those before they get worse. Please?" He did so almost instantly when I said that'd it would make me happier, and truthfully, it would.

While healing his burns, I asked him how he could be so stupid sometimes. He replied with a laugh, "Well, I have to get stronger, and this is one of the few ways I can do so." He suddenly gripped his stomach, but didn't say anything, then went to his knees.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Lift up your jacket and shirt, I need to see!" he however debated saying it was nothing, "Naruto, let me see!" He reluctantly lifted up his jacket and shirt, and I silently gasped. A gigantic bruise of purple, blue, and red covered much of his abdomen and some of his lower rib area.

"Come on, we're bringing you to the hospital!" I said, leaving no room for further argument. I yanked him with my super-strength that I had gained from training with Tsunade, and as quickly as I could, carried Naruto back to the village. If my medic skills served me right, Naruto may have ruptured an organ or major blood vessel. A variety of reasons ran through my head, but I had no time. Naruto was looking horrible all of the sudden, we had to hurry.

This was supposed to be the perfect day to tell him too.

**end of chap. 2- Oh no! A cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'll update soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Blackness. That's all I could see. Dark, yet peaceful, void. I felt alot of pain though...

**_"Well, Kit, looks like you won the bet...you managed to go entire training session without me healing you at all." _**said the deep voice of the demon fox that resided in me.

"Heh, told you I could! So, where am I?" I asked.

**_"You'll know soon enough. Just to forwarn you, be ready for more pain."_** Kyuubi finished.

"Whatever." I replied. I opened my eyes, and a glaring light flooded my vision; I was in the hospital.

"Naruto...? Oh good, you're finally awake. Sakura, he's coming around!" said the voice of Shizune.

I saw a flash of pink hair from the side of my vision, and meet two teary green eyes, "N-Naruto, are you okay?"

"Well, despite the pain in my stomach, yeah, I'm just-"

SMACK!

"You idiot! How could you just go waltzing around with such an injury! Do you even know what happened!"

"Yeah, one of my clones hit me in the gut with a weakened Rasengan...or two...I think...why?" I replied, rubbing my now red and painful cheek.

"Your intestinal tract, left _and_ right kidney, as well as your stomach, were all severely bruised, and bleeding seemed likely to happen! You could have died!" she took a deep breath, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you." I replied with guilt.

Sakura sighed, and her expression softened, "I know...just, if it hurts, come and get some treatment, okay?"

Shizune opened the door to leave, "I'm going to do Naruto's paperwork on the treatment and other stuff, okay? Sakura, can you stay here and keep an eye on Naruto until either me or Tsunade comes back?"

Sakura nodded, and Shizune left the room, but not before giving Sakura a wink while tilting her head to me. I gave Sakura a confused look, she only smiled and shook her head.

"So, why didn't Kyuubi heal you?" Sakura asked after checking my vitals. It had been an hour or so, and dinner time was soon.

"I made a bet with Kyubbi that I could go a whole session of training without him healing me. I apparantly won." I answered. Sakura only groaned, and shook her head.

"I swear, you couldn't be more reckless. So...you hungry at all?" she asked me, getting up from her chair.

"Some miso flavored ramen would be-"

"Not ramen.That stuff's hardly worth the effort in making. How about some real food?" she asked me, walking over to a small fridge.

"Fine, suprise me..." I grumbled with dissapointment.

Sakura made me a light salad, claiming my digestive tract had not fully recovered yet.

The clock read about eleven thirty. Sakura had been informed by Shizune that she was to watch over tonight in case anything happened. Sakura and I talked about this and that, nothing in particular. That is, until we reached a topic I had little knowledge in: girls, and dating them.

I swear, not even Jiraiya could prepare me for this question Sakura gave me, "Okay Naruto, if you had to choose between Ino and Anko, who would it be?"

"What? Ino or Anko! Hmm...well, both kind of scare me. Anko I suppose. There's just something about a women using snakes that's sexy...er...what's wrong Sakura?"

SMACK!

"You pervert!" she scolded.

"You asked, I answered...besides, in reality, the chances of me going out with _any _girl in this village are slim to none." I replied, feeling depressed all of the sudden.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

After hearing Naruto's words, I felt horrible. He truly believed that?

"Naruto...you know that's not true..."

"Come on Sakura, yes it is. Sure, I mean, I have friends of the opposite gender, but I'll never have anything more than that." Naruto responded, laughing sadly.

"I'm sure there's someone who cares about you." I said, pulling my chair closer to his bed.

"Okay then, prove it." Naruto challenged, almost smirking at the harsh topic on hand.

"Naruto, stop being so stubborn. There's got to be someone who-"

"Sakura, you know not a single really cares for me." Naruto said, crossing his arms with a grumpy look.

"Yes there is!" I said, raising my voice.

"Who then?"

"I...well..."

"Name one person!" he yelled.

"Me! _I _care about you Naruto! You've got _me_!" I yelled back, in danger of shedding tears.

Naruto sat on his bed, never blinking. He opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent. He then smiled at me, and I saw some tears in his eyes.

"You don't need to lie to me Sakura. I know you still care about...Sasuke...that's why I promised to bring him back." he said, laughing a little.

"I'm over Sasuke though, he left us for selfish reasons. You, however, tried numerous times to get him back. All because of a promise you made...to me." I replied, grabbing his hand.

He pulled away," I also plan on keeping that promise. You really cared about him, and something could've...'sparked' or whatever, between you two. So, until he's back, don't go saying things just to cheer me up." he said with frown.

"It _is_ tru though Naruto! Don't you see?" I yelled, pulling him in so I could hug him. He patted my back, and then kissed my forehead.

"Sakura, if you only knew how happy this would make me if things were normal again." he smiled.

"Naruto, please stop this hunt for him...if I ever lost you...I...I..." I began to cry into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly.

Naruto lifted my chin so I was facing him. He then gave me his trademark grin and said, "You won't lose me, I promise..." then he got out of his bed.

"Naruto, you need to get back your bed, you haven't been cleared yet." I said, going back to my medic-nin persona.

Naruto only laughed, then said with a thumbs up, "Next time you see me, I'll have Sasuke with me, even if it means breaking both his arms and legs."

"Wait, Naruto! S-stop, please don't go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. He made a hand seal, and in a puff of smoke, vanished.

"Naruto!"

**end of chap. 3- To all the Sakura fans, sorry for putting her through this drama. She's a main character in this story though, so what do you expect?I'll be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I quickly ran to my apartment to grab a few supplies to last me a good month on out in the wilderness. I had just packed the last cup of instant ramen when I felt likr a I was being watched.

"You know, leaving the hospital like that doesn't set well with the Hokage...or Sakura."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei...well, I'm guessing that Sakura already told Tsunade-sama?"

"More like screamed than told...unfortunately, _I_ was near the hospital, and wasn't busy, so here I am." answered the silver haired Jonin.

"Screamed? So...what's going to happen to me now? Am I going to be forced to go to the Hokage by you, or is there a group of ANBU waiting to ambush me outside of my door?" I asked sarcastically.

"Neither, I'm going with you." the copy-nin replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going with you." he repeated.

"By who's orders?" I questioned.

"The Hokage's." he replied.

I stared at him, then groaned. I didn't want anyone close to me to get hurt. Kakashi was both my former sensei, well he still trains me, and he's also a good friend.

"I can't do that Kakashi...I don't want anyone getting hurt." I stated flatly, continuing to pack up my things.

"Either I come with, or you'll be labeled a missing nin according to Tsunade. She decided to make your journey an unofficial mission, only because she cares. Your choice Naruto." he replied, pulling out his favorite book.

"Ugh...fine...but we'll most likely be fighting against Orichamaru, Sound nin, and may even have a run-in with members of Akatsuki." I sighed.

"I know."

"It also won't be easy to bring back Sasuke, seeing as he's probably even more powerful than before." I added.

"Uh huh."

"Um...Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"You volunteered this for this mission...didn't you?"

"Yep, well, truthfully, I brought up the idea. Anko said she'd go, but I saw it better if it was me...seeing as she has the Cursed Seal and all." he replied.

"Oh. Hey...Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Now hurry up, we've got alot of ground to cover if my instincts are correct on possible locations." he nodded.

"Right." I agreed, picking up my backpack.

We were heading down the streets of Konoha, it was going onto one o' clock in the morning. We passed the house of Sakura's family, all the lights were off. That's when I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, noticing my sudden halt.

"Just a sec'. I got a note for someone." I answered, pulling out a scroll and tying it to a kunai. I aimed and threw it into the open window of Sakura's room. I heard the dull thud of steel hitting wood, and nodded knowing that the kunai had imbedded into a wall.

"An apology letter?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Sakura deserves it, so I wrote it up before I started packing up. She deserves it. She-"

"She admitted she loves you." Kakashi finished.

"Yeah...well, let's get going." and with that, we headed to the village gates.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I got home around three in the morning, my eyes were puffy and red from crying myself hoarse. I think I felt worse than when Sasuke left those couple of years ago.

"Damn it Naruto...why do you have to always be so caring? You always wanted to have me, so why can't you just be selfish? Just for once...be selfish." I asked, rubbing my temples.

I walked into my room, and slumped into my bed. I yawned and put my Konoha headband on my sidetable next to my bed. That's when the shining of metal caught my eye...a kunai?

I crawled out of bed, and pulled it out of the wall. A scroll was strung to it.

I unrolled the parchment, which revealed a letter written in somewhat sloppy, yet readable, handwriting.

_Sakura,_

_I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you like that. You don't know how happy it made me to hear you say that you care for me so deeply. I would love to say that we can go on and live happily together, but not yet. Not until I try to bring him back, one last time. If I fail this time, then I'll listen to your words and stop until I can be sure on how to get him back._

_Just remember, you're the reason I continue to be positive, and your smile alone gets me through the day. I promise to come back within a month's time at the latest. Take care of yourself and the others until then. Remember, you'll always be my Sakura-chan._

_Naruto_

On the bottom of the letter was a sketch of Naruto holding me. It was cute, yet meaningful at the same time. I saw a few tears hit the paper, and I couldn't help but laugh. Darn that Naruto, it was hard to stay mad at him for too long.

"Okay, Naruto...a month...I can wait until then. Only because you asked me to." I sighed, smiling with a comforting feeling washing over me.

I remember after that putting the letter in one of my drawers, then crawling into bed staring at the early morning sky. A bird chirped, and the sky turned a light purple as the sun began to rise. I fell asleep to the thought of Naruto carrying me...while I wore a beautiful white dress and matching veil and holding a bouquet of flowers. I slept well that day.

**end of chap.4- Geez, that had sappy-love story written all over it. This story will get more involved with Naruto and Kakashi soon, and I don't intend on changing that. Don't worry, Sakura will still play a part, but...I had to put Kakashi in. Next to Naruto, he's my favorite character...well, maybe less than Anko, cause she uses snakes...er, nevermind. I'll be back with more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that I never put up the disclaimer, shame on me: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters….but boy howdy, if I did, I'd be set for life! Ahem….anyways, on with the story.**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

One week….it's been one week since we left Konoha to find Sasuke. Kakashi led us to the Wind country, which is covered in desert. We stocked up on water for a good week's travel. Luckily, Kakashi knew a few jutsus to keep our water cool.

"Hey Kakashi, how much longer until we reach Sunakagure?" I asked him.

"A day or two, as long as we keep a moderate pace. We should be able to track Orochimaru and his followers in this country. I've heard rumors of him and his minions sneaking around these parts." Kakashi replied, wiping his brow of sweat.

When night came we set up camp and built a small fire, trying to keep it from being too large that it would give away our presence. We ate quietly, Kakashi facing away so he could eat without me seeing his face behind his mask.

Sleep was hard to come by that night. We kept the fire going only to provide warmth. I lay in my sleeping bag, staring at the stars while Kakashi snored quietly.

I kept thinking of her….those deep emerald eyes, her cherry blossom hair, her smile, her laugh….her beautiful figure. I had to stop myself from entering those thoughts that made Jiraiya smile and giggle like a little school boy. She was the most important person in my life; I couldn't think of her that way! I was soon dozing off when I found my vision blurring. Soon I found myself in the all-too familiar chamber where a large cage stood with the word 'seal' written over the paper on the doors.

"What Kyuubi?" I asked the dark silhouette behind the bars of the large prison.

"You seem lonely…thought you could use some company." The demon fox joked, displaying a wide grin of razor sharp teeth, along with two blazing eyes.

I refrained from argument this time. I've often woken myself up to yelling at the fox a few times…and he just delights in me losing sleep. Instead, I decided to go with conversation….and the truth, "I guess I feel a little lonely…I was just-"

"Thinking about the Haruno girl?" Kyuubi cut me off, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you not make fun of her." I added quickly, standing up. He rolled his eyes.

"Heh, wouldn't do it anyway….she seems….nice, as far as you humans go." The demon fox said.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded, "Oh…that seems out of character for you."

Kyuubi snorted, "Hey, I'm a demon, not an empty shell. I do express _some_ emotions other than hate and anger. I'm glad she's noticing you these days….and the fact that she accepts you puts her on my list of people I wouldn't devour." He then laughed.

"…Okay, I guess I'll take that as a good thing." I said with a shrug. I turned to leave the chamber when the fox spoke up.

"Hey, Kit! One more thing before you go."

"Yeah?"

Kyuubi looked me straight in the eyes…I have to admit, even after these past few years with him and me being aware of each other, it still creeped me out to see him look at me so seriously. He then continued.

"Don't let her go….she's the kind that you'll regret losing for the rest of your life. She's important to _me_ too, if you must know."

I nodded, I was glad we shared a common belief for once, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her. Believe it."

Kyuubi then did something that almost scared me more. He…smiled….not a scoff or menacing grin, but a real, genuine smile. Then, everything went dark. Finally, some real sleep.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was finishing my rounds in the hospital; it had been a relatively uneventful night, aside from an ANBU who kept complaining that his pillow needed to be fluffed once every two hours. It was going onto nine forty when I was given permission by Tsunade to leave early.

I was walking home when I noticed the Yamanaka Flower shop still had its lights on.

"Ino must be up late again." I said, and walked up to the door with the closed sign over it. I knocked, and immediately heard grumbling.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for the- oh Sakura! Come on in!" Ino said while opening the door.

After Sasuke left Konoha, it dawned on Ino and me just how stupid our whole rivalry had been. Plus, Ino was, to everyone's great surprise, going steady with Choji. She said he's more built than he used to be, and he's extremely kind. I always imagined Shikamaru with her, but I guess Temari got the lazy ninja first.

"Ino, how do you expect to get any decent sleep when you work after hours all the time?" I inquired, shaking my head as we took a seat.

"At least I don't come home at one o'clock in the morning every other day from work." She smirked.

"Never mind. I just thought I'd pay a visit seeing the lights were on and all." I said with a smile.

"Thanks….so….how are you holding up?" she asked with a suddenly serious tone. She had heard about a week ago about Naruto leaving again, and she also knew how I felt about him.

"I'm fine I guess…as long as he holds true to his word." I replied.

"Well, he seems to do that, so I guess you don't have much to be worried about. I only hope he doesn't run into any of the Akatsuki members." She added. I had told Ino of the Kyuubi after asking Naruto for his permission. Seeing that she's my best friend, he didn't mind too much. Ino also seemed to gain a new respect for Naruto, saying that he was much stronger that she believed him to be.

I nodded to her comment, "Yeah, working half the day's bad enough, but with your boyfri- er I mean…"

"Boyfriend? Well, Sakura, I must say, I'm impressed. Taking on the responsibility of Naruto will be tough." She joked.

"Right….so how's Choji?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Ino smiled, "Oh, he's good. He's on a mission right now with Shikamaru and Neji. He should be back in about a week or so."

"Really? To where?"

"Um….I think it was to the Hidden Village of Sand….some kind of important delivery to the Kazekage."

"Hm…to Gaara, huh?" I said thoughtfully.

We closed up the shop and headed up to Ino's room, and Ino declared I stay over for the night for 'old times sake'. I agreed, and called my house. My mother, who was still awake, said it was fine.

It was close to midnight when I looked out Ino's window, the stars shining brightly and peacefully. My thoughts began to drift….and the face of my favorite number one knucklehead appeared in my mind. I sighed, almost too loudly, and slumped down to the floor.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she smiled, then joined me by the window, "I remember when Choji went on his first A-rank mission after we started dating….he was gone for almost a month. I was a basket case the whole time."

I laughed, recalling that time, little over three months ago. She actually had gone as far as to have food sent to Choji's location…Tsunade 'delivered' it. I remember her saying that she wasn't hungry a few times when I and she had our lunch break during training.

"Yeah, Naruto is….a great guy Ino….but he's also reckless at times. I'm glad Kakashi went with him though." I said, sounding like a twelve year old again, "What if he's ambushed and he's got a serious injury! I'm not there to heal it! What if he's lost! What about Kakashi? What if….oh Ino…..I…" I started to shed tears.

Ino gave me a hug like that of an older sister, and then she spoke, "What if he's fine, and he plans on coming back in one piece with Kakashi?" she gave me a gentle smile as I stifled the sobs.

"R-right…..he said that he promised to come back, and I trust him." I nodded.

Ino laughed, "Geez, you know Billboard Brow, you really let your emotions get the better of you."

I laughed a bit too, "Yeah, and you express your emotions like a brick wall, Ino-pig."

We laughed, hearing our old nicknames we gave to each other. I gave Ino another hug, then got up, "Thanks Ino, I swear, if you weren't around, I don't know what I would do."

"Well, you would probably be crying still." She stated simply. She was probably right.

So we got ourselves to bed, and thus bringing me to another day closer to being reunited with Naruto.

I awoke around nine in the morning, a little short on breath. I was having a rather interesting dream about me and Naruto's shadow clones.

"I'll have to keep that idea in mind for some day….." I smiled, blushing slightly. Ino was still sleeping, murmuring something close to, "No, vases come separate with the purchase of a bouquet."

I got up from my futon in Ino's room, and stretched a bit. I had today off, so that meant I could go back to sleep if I really desired to. I was never really the kind of girl to sleep in though.

When Ino awoke about an hour later, we had breakfast, then I said goodbye, promising to stop by again soon. I decided to go for a walk through the old training grounds. Memories came flooding back to me, and I couldn't help but smile. Naruto had been a part of my life since I was a kid. He had always cared for me, probably unconditionally, in a sense. I sighed, and soon found myself facing three wooden posts.

"Our first day….as a team…" I whispered. The memory of Naruto flailing about as he sat tied to a post brought a laugh from me. Kakashi passed us that day, not only setting a milestone in our lives, but his as well. We were the first Genin team to ever be passed by him…and the only one at that.

"If only we hadn't meet that snake freak Orochimaru….then maybe we'd live how life should have been." I sighed, but then it hit me. If Orochimaru had never put the Curse seal on Sasuke, then Sasuke would probably never left. I probably would never had focused on my medical skills as well with him around, and never gotten to know Naruto for who he really is.

Talk about irony; the boy who caused me so much pain also gave me so much.

"I guess….I owe you one Sasuke…thanks…for giving me the chance to see what wonderful people are in my life." I said to the wind, and headed back to the main village area, a new sense of joy and anticipation forming. Soon, very soon, he'd be back.

"I'll keep waiting Naruto."

**End of chap. 5- wow…it's been a while I guess. The computer hard drive went to crap, so I really couldn't do anything but write everything down. Oh, don't worry, I'm at least a good eight chapters into this story already….but I like to give it to the audience piece by piece. I know, cruel. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

Just about a good two hundred yards ahead of us stood the entrance to the Hidden Village of Sand, ruled by Gaara, who was also a friend of Naruto's.

"Okay, listen Naruto, we need to remain a low profile until we meet with the Kazekage, understood?" I asked him for the third time.

"Right, right. Hey, you think they have a ramen stand in town?" he asked me with a grin.

I groaned, he was going to get in deep trouble one of these days, and I'd have to pull him out of it. We got through town, and to my great surprise, had little trouble scheduling to speak with the Kazekage. We were escorted by a Suna kunoichi who seemed to be fairly happy to see us, especially Naruto.

"Naruto, it's been a while! How are you?" asked the blonde haired woman. She seemed familiar.

"I'm great, Temari. How's Gaara been lately?" Naruto replied.

She laughed, "He's good at what he does, and that's all that matters. He tries to give the impression of him being busy all the time though….I think that Kankuro is rubbing off on him a bit.

I suddenly remembered, Temari was the sister of Gaara, and a talented ninja who had helped Konoha against the Sound nin attacks, along with other problems. I believe she currently held the rank of Jonin.

"Well, Temari….last time I remember you were a liaison between Sunkagure and Konohakagure. Good to see you again." I said, trying to make my presence known.

She nodded, "Hatake Kakashi, it's an honor to have you here too."

Naruto turned serious, "Um…Temari, we would like to speak with Gaara as soon as possible, so we can give him some much needed information."

Temari nodded to show her understanding, then lead us through the Kazekage tower until we eventually came to a door that had a sign over it saying 'Please do not disturb. the Kazekage.' Temari merely grunted in annoyance and banged on the door….almost a bit too hard in my opinion.

"The sign's there for a reason." Came a disgruntled voice from the room behind the door.

"Gaara, get up! How can you possibly lead a village if you only sit around and sleep all day!" she turned to us, "I swear, ever since he started sleeping he's been in bed since one in the afternoon everyday."

"Must be making up for lost time." Naruto laughed.

"What's so important?" Gaara complained from behind the door, and a shuffling of feet could be heard.

"You have an old friend from Konoha here to visit." Temari replied, her patience thinning.

A sudden bustling could be heard, followed by the sound of a stumble and something breaking, finished off with a few choice words that would make Kiba blush. A frazzled looking Gaara opened the door, rubbing his eyes and mumbling something like, 'I'll have to replace that vase later...'

"Gaara, long time, no see! How's it going buddy!" Naruto asked the young Kazekage, slapping him on the back. Gaara fell forward a little, but remained standing.

"Just fine Naruto…what are you doing here? You're the second group from Konoha to arrive this week." Gaara commented with a hint of a smile.

"That's something we came to talk about, Kazekage-sama…it's about Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru." I answered.

Gaara lifted an eyebrow, "There's been word of Sound nin wandering around the outskirts at night…you know that Orochimaru can't be that far away if that's the case." He clenched a fist, and sighed.

"Yeah, I've come here to get Sasuke back along with Kakashi." Naruto added, then Temari spoke.

"Well, as much as I hate to interrupt, why don't we get you two some food? We have more than enough for two more people." She offered.

"Hey, Gaara, who were the others that you said came here from Hidden Leaf?" asked Naruto.

"I believe you know them…Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuuga. They came here with medical supplies that we normally receive from Konoha once every month." Gaara answered.

Naruto's face lit up, "Really? Great, I haven't seen those guys in a while now."

"Well, there in the dining hall if you want to see them…I just hope that Shika-kun didn't run off like yesterday." Temari added. She then went off ahead down a corridor to the dining hall. Gaara looked ahead and shook his head.

"Ooooh…I see it now. Shikamaru and Temari are a thing, huh?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, my sister is aggressive….and when she wants something, she gets it. Not that he's been putting up much protest…he's lazier than Kankuro. Smarter though, I won't deny that." Gaara said with a shrug, "I hope that Choji didn't eat all the food on the buffet table again…"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Kazekage.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

When we reached the hall, I immediately recognized the large figure of Choji sitting at a table eating while reading a book of some sort. The title read 'How to deal with Kunoichi: Advice from the Experienced Shinobi Men'

"Choji! How's it going!" I yelled from across the hall. He looked up, stared for a moment, and then grinned.

"Naruto! Hey! Never expected to see you here of all places! Come over here, there's plenty of food!" he replied, signaling for me to sit down.

I took a look around the place, and noticed Kankuro sitting at a table some couple of rows away while Neji and Shikamaru were engaged in a game of Chess. The game was (not at all to my surprise) in Shikamaru's favor, he lost only two pawn and a knight to Neji's five pawns, two bishops, and one knight. Needless to say, Neji was not very happy about it.

"Neji's determined to win…they've been at it since ten this morning…that was three hours ago." Choji whispered.

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru forfeited the game saying it was becoming too troublesome to play; Neji looked disappointed, but said nothing to protest.

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki. It was about a month the last time I saw you." Neji said upon noticing me, then got up to greet us.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you guys had been. You had Tenten in a rut for a good couple of days, since she only knew that you left for a B-rank mission and wouldn't be back for about a week." I replied, and Neji looked down. He shook his head, but I noticed his face redden a little, and he grinned slightly.

"Women can be such a pain sometimes." Shikamaru added.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Temari asked him, stomping over with her hands at her hips. Shikamaru smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Nothing, Temari." He replied.

"Whipped…" Choji grunted. Kankuro laughed a bit while getting some food, but immediately stopped upon seeing Temari's reaction.

"Heh, yeah, and Ino's pretty easy-going, right?" Shikamaru laughed. Choji opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing, and suddenly became interested in his meal again. I noticed him tuck away his book too.

"That is why I don't get involved in these kinds of things." I heard Gaara say, grabbing a slice of fruit.

"Amen to that." Kakashi added while taking out his favorite book.

After a good hour of getting reacquainted, and eating as well, Kakashi and I explained our whole ordeal to them, minus the whole leaving the hospital part. To be blunt, it was dead silent by the time I was done.

Neji was first to break the silence, "Wait…so you're going after Uchiha again? Forget it, he's a traitor, and he's pretty much lost his personality to the Snake-sannin."

"Well, there's still a chance." I responded. Neji let out a breath of air, then nodded.

"Why don't we help? I mean, if that Snake-freak is here in Hidden Sand, then we should do _something_ about it, right?" Kankuro added, turning to his younger brother. Gaara agreed.

"We shouldn't let word out of the situation yet, that could put the whole village in panic, and that wouldn't help at all." Gaara spoke as he got up from his chair.

"I guess we'll be helping too?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I'll put in good word for you with Tsunade." Kakashi offered.

"I'm in." Neji agreed.

"Me too." Choji replied.

"Fine….how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

So we headed to the outskirts of Sunagakure. Gaara had his staff take care of all the office work until he returned, which he said would be 'as soon as he takes care of some problems'.

We found ourselves walking through a sandy street, and the sun was beginning to set. Things seemed to be hopeless as far as finding any clues to our quarry's whereabouts…that is until Kakashi pushed me to the ground, only to have a kunai go flying through the air and hit a building a second later in the spot that I had stood.

"I thought I threw that one too slowly." I heard a familiar voice say. A voice that I hadn't heard in quite a while…

"Sasuke…" I said, looking up to a roof to see the young Uchiha. Next to him stood Orochimaru and Kabuto, along with at least three dozen Sound-nin.

"What are you doing in Sungakure!" Gaara growled, stepping forward and unscrewing the cork on his gourd filled with sand. I had to remind myself that even without the Shukaku, he still could control sand.

Orochimaru was next to speak, "Well, this isn't the welcoming party I had hoped for. Oh well, this should suffice." He hissed with a smirk.

"_Answer my question!_" Gaara roared with anger in his eyes.

"My quite the temper for the ruler of the Hidden Village of Sand…that can be quite the problem. Your father is a prime example of-"

"_Enough_!" Gaara cut off Orochimaru and lifted his hands, blasting sand at the enemy group of ninja. Orochimaru and the others dodged the attack, all except two unlucky Sound-nin who were crushed by tons of sand. They probably received a merciful killing compared to what would happen to the others.

I found myself dodging kunai, shruiken, and senbon needles alike from all directions. I noticed Shikamaru along with Choji and Neji were hiding behind a wall. Shikamaru seemed to be explaining something, and the other two listened. One thing that a ninja should never do is give Shikamaru time; that gives him the opportunity to think up a plan. I decided to go help Kakashi while the Sand siblings fought off the onslaught of ninja around us.

Kakashi seemed to be in trouble, and Orochimaru realized that, "It's a pity really…Tsunade sends out one of her best Jonin to die in a worthless attempt to stop me.

The copy nin said nothing, probably because Orochimaru was most likely right. I was about to attack Orochimaru when a figure stepped in front of me.

"It's been a while _demon_." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, stand down. Now." I said pulling out a kunai.

"Or else what?" he laughed, activating his Sharingan.

"Or else I'll make you." I replied, ready to draw on my chakra.

We said nothing, and ran at each other. Fists flew, and steel clashed. I flew into a wall, and saw Sasuke get up from a pile of brick.

Soon Sasuke's body mutated and the black marking from the Curse Seal appeared.

"Is this the life you want Sasuke! Serving some freak who doesn't give a damn about your well-being, only if you can serve his purposes?" I yelled, getting up and delivering a kick that was blocked by his knee.

"Orochimaru taught me how to become stronger than I could have ever become while in Konoha." Sasuke responded, jabbing me in the jaw.

I spit blood, then spoke, "You're pathetic Sasuke…but you're still my friend and family. I 'm not giving up on you yet."

"Then let today be the breaking point for that hope you have in 'saving' me." He retorted, and formed a Chidori in his hand.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fine…" I then drew upon my chakra, and then went a step deeper, and began to access the endless well of chakra from the Kyuubi.

**"Kit…careful now. We don't have as much elbow room for it this time. Don't go killing your friends by mistake."** The demon fox spoke to me.

'You sound worried.' I thought.

**"We can't afford to lose allies."** Kyuubi replied, but I think he was trying to cover up his concern for the others.

I felt the orange and red glow form around me, then my eyes became slits and my teeth and nails sharpened. I felt an orb of spiraling chakra form in my hand. Then, I said one of the most powerful words any ninja could speak.

"Rasengan."

**End of chap. 6- Oh yeah! Action! Well, there you go, probably my longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it, there will be more to come! R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

If there was ever a time in my life that I felt vulnerable, it was now. I was up against one of the most powerful ninja in the land. To say I was nervous was a huge understatement.

"So, Kakashi, I've heard you have copied over a thousand jutsu…let's see who has more knowledge, shall we?" Orochimaru challenged.

"Wisdom doesn't always come with age." I retorted. Orochimaru laughed.

"That seemed like an insult directed towards me. You'll pay with your life for that one." He sneered. He then pulled out that infamous sword of his from his mouth, and rushed at me with blinding speed. He covered the space between in us less than a second, and I barely avoided getting hit. I attempted to stab him in the neck with a kunai, but with no success. Then from the corner of my eye I saw a glint of steel. I ducked and saw the figure responsible for the attack approach.

"Come to help your master, Kabuto?" I asked, turning to the silver haired nin with glasses. He simply snickered at me.

"You don't stand a chance Kakashi…surrender and we'll make your death quick and _painful_." He replied.

I looked at the two of them, then lifted up my headband, "Two against one, huh? Looks like I'll just have to make things tougher than." My Sharingan started to scan everything around me.

"Your Sharingan can't help you this time." Orochimaru said, pointing his sword at me.

I was unsure of what to do next. Attacking with a Lightning Blade right off the bat could be risky and perhaps just waste away useful chakra. If I could get them separated, if only for an instant, that could help a lot.

That's when I noticed a thin, dark line of shadow creeping across the ground from the shadows of a building. I could barely make out the figure of Shikamaru Nara hiding amongst the darkness. He was directing his shadow bind towards Kabuto. On top of the roof stood Choji and Neji, well concealed and ready for an ambush. I made sure not to give away their positions.

Kabuto suddenly found himself unable to move, "Wh-what's going on? I- I can't move!"

"Now Choji!" Shikamaru yelled. Choji wasted no time, and jumped up into the air. He enlarged his size and formed into a huge, human ball. Kabuto realized too late what had happened. Choji came crashing down on the nin, Shikamaru releasing his jutsu moments before impact.

The sight of Kabuto was, to say the least, sickening. His knees were bending the wrong way, his ribs seemed to be crushed, and above all else, he was barely alive. Neji walked over to the crippled nin and pulled out a kunai, his Byakugen already activated. Kabuto raised his hands weakly, trying to perform a hand seal. Not wanting to see what Kabuto had in mind, Neji slashed at the critical chakra points of Kabuto, then finished it with a slash to the throat.

Orochimaru looked unphased, then he grinned, "No matter, I don't need him to kill you and the others."

Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru ran to my side, but I put a hand up, "Don't get involved; he's too powerful for you three. Go help the Kazekage and the others. I'll finish this."

"Yes Kakashi-san." They replied, and then ran off to fight the sound nin.

"Didn't want them to see your demise, is that it?" the Snake-sannin asked, cocking his head.

"Enough, I'm tired of playing around," I said, going into my battle stance again, "You may be more powerful than me, but even the greatest shinobi still bleed."

"That's exactly what you will do, Hatake Kakashi." Orochimaru stated, his tongue flicking out as he spoke.

I began noticing a great chakra level growing around that instant. I turned to see Naruto charging up a Rasengan, an orange glow surrounding him. Across from him stood a Chidori wielding Sasuke, enveloped in a purple aura of his own.

"He's calling on the Kyuubi," I said quietly. Orochimaru seemed a bit distracted as well.

The battle seemed to stop briefly between others as well. Even the Sound-nin were transfixed on the two great powers battling each other. However, Gaara was taking advantage of the moment and began to move sand, little by little, in Orochimaru's direction. I made eye contact with him, and he slowly nodded. I nodded to confirm.

Before anything else happened, a giant wave of sand pounded into Orochimaru, and he found himself wrapped around in the cocoon Gaara had made. I didn't have much time, for Orochimaru was already trying to break out. Gaara seemed to be having trouble holding onto him, and crushing him seemed to be impossible.

"It's now or never…" I spoke, and formed a ball of lightning in my hand. Gaara seemed to be having more and more trouble holding on, and that's when Shikamaru decided to help and use a shadow bind to further restrain Orochimaru.

I began sprinting at Orochimaru, Lightning Blade in hand, "You're finished, Snake-sannin!" I yelled.

Shikamaru quickly released his bind while Gaara made a small hole over Orochimaru's left chest area.

I felt a breaking of ribs, and something burst. Orochimaru's heart had erupted, and I heard a choking sound come from his mouth as blood began to flow from it. I expected the Orochimaru to melt in a substitution jutsu, but it never did. He was real.

"To die….to a Jonin….how….pitiful…" Orochimaru coughed, and with that, slumped over…dead.

I looked over to see Sasuke slightly shocked, but he remained charging. So did Naruto.

"He's dead Sasuke. Give up, and we'll take you back to Konoha. Resisting us will only make things worse for you." I spoke, staring straight at him.

"Never….I'm an avenger, and until I avenge my family, I'll never stop!" the Uchiha replied, and then he ran at Naruto. Naruto did likewise…

…it was too late to stop them…

**End of chap. 7 – Oh no, not _another _cliffhanger! Heh, sorry about that. Hope you're all still liking this, tried to make it halfway decent as far as action goes. The next chapter will be a definite change of mood. You'll have to wait and see to find out! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Time seemed to stand still as we ran at each other, our deadly jutsus in hand. The memories of being in the academy, becoming a Genin team with Sasuke and Saukura, fighting against Haku alongside him, and so many other times flooded back to me.

While we ran, I swore that I saw Sasuke's eyes soften up, if not for a second, then went back to their cold, merciless look. The Cursed Seal was weakening.

We collided, and our jutsus caused an immediate barrier to form between us from the sheer chakra put into our attacks. We were trying to push and charge at each other at the same time. Then, Sasuke did something that will probably haunt me for years to come. His eyes went back to normal again, and then he grinned. He moved his Chidori to the side ever so slightly and…

….he missed.

The force I felt from the impact of my Rasengan hitting my best friend felt like a ton of bricks crashing on my chest. I knew that what he did wasn't a mistake.

He fell, breathing slowly and losing chakra. He didn't look good at all. I kneeled down next to the youngest Uchiha.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be responsible for killing my best friend, as well as Konoha's future Hokage." Sasuke replied, a bloody lip turning to a weak smile. His Sharingan deactivated as he spoke.

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed up in-" I tried to finish my sentence, but seeing the hole in his abdomen proved capable of stopping me from speaking. Sasuke looked down at my arm, then his eyes widened.

"Naruto, your arm…shoot, pull out that kunai." He said weakly, and pointed to a kunai lodged into my bicep. I suddenly felt the pain in my arm.

"How did you-"

"I must've thrown it into your arm when the Seal still had control of me. That kunai has a lethal toxin on it, and also is meant to not cause as much pain thanks to a justsu placed on it…" he looked to the side, "I'm sorry Naruto…"

Hearing him say sorry sounded weird to me, not to mention wrong.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Kyuubi will heal it in no time." I replied.

"Naruto, that stuff was made specifically to take you down. Orochimaru designed the jutsu and toxin himself….you don't have much time." Sasuke coughed.

" Forget about me, I'll be fine. What's important is getting you fixed up before it gets too bad." I reassured. By now, all the sound nin had either fled, or had been killed. I noticed everyone on my team standing near, listening.

"N…Naruto…thanks for being one of my only friends…even though I was a jerk to you."

"Hey, now don't talk like that! You're not dying on me!" I said, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, and spoke, just over a whisper, "K-Kakashi….make sure that Dobe here doesn't go getting himself killed anytime soon…and tell Tsunade and the others that I'm sorry…" he said. Kakashi simply nodded.

"No, you're NOT going to die!" I yelled again.

"That poison shouldn't be a problem if she feels the way I think she does about you…" Sasuke said. Great, now he's getting delirious on me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Naruto….one more thing. Take care of Sakura for me….and tell her I'm sorry for ever hurting her." Sasuke spoke, his eyes slowly closing. His chakra level was almost undetectable now.

"S-Sakura-chan? Tell her?" I asked him.

"Yeah…she's special Naruto. I only wish I could have known that about three years ago…" he added, his eyes now closed.

"I'll love her for the both of us, Sasuke. I promise." I replied.

"I appreciate it…and if you ever see Itachi, tell him about my death. I'll never forgive him, but he does have a right to know that he's the last Uchiha." Sasuke breathed.

"I will Sasuke. Thanks for being my friend until the end." I nodded. He smiled, his eyes opening a little. The Curse Seal faded away, and he sighed a little. A stray beam in the late afternoon sky shined down on him.

"Goodbye…Naruto. I know that Konohagukare's in good hands with you….stay strong." He said, then his chest fell and his eyes closed. The light faded slowly, and he stopped moving.

"Thanks Sasuke…hope to see you again someday." I finished.

Before I could say anything, I felt a jolt of pain surge through me suddenly.

"No, it's the poison! Quick, we have to get Naruto to the hospital!" I heard Kakashi say. Everything turned black after that.

Seconds later I awoke in front of the cage where Kyuubi slumbered.

**"How you holding up, Kit?"** the demon fox asked me.

"I've been better." I responded. I looked at my reflection in the pool of water at my feet. My skin was pale, and felt cool as well as clammy.

**"I've tried everything to repress the poison…but it seems to have a curse intertwined within the toxin. I don't know how to break it."** The demon fox explained.

"Why am I here and not awake Kyuubi?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too horrible.

**"You're currently in a coma…and from what I believe, it's been close to a week now. You're only barely alive right now, even with my chakra helping you. You are breathing and functioning on your own though."** Kyuubi said in a serious tone. Okay, things weren't looking good.

"Wait, I can't die! What about Sakura-chan?!" I shouted.

"**She's actually holding your hand right now while you're lying in a Konoha hospital bed. You were quickly transported from Sunagakure after about half a day of treatment." **Kyuubi answered.

"But, I cant' feel her." I protested, feeling a little sick.

**"She's there. So is Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sai, all of your friends from the academy, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Konohamura and his friends, Gai, Shizune, and the Sand Siblings." **Kyuubi reassured.

Kyuubi…I don't want to die….not like this! I feel alone, and it feels like I'm back in my twelve year old body again. I don't want to die alone…" I said, shaking a little.

**"You're not alone though. Everyone is around your bed right now in the hospital. You couldn't be any safer than now." **Spoke the demon fox.

I looked up at the gigantic demon fox, who now was comforting me like a parent trying to care for a child.

"Kyuubi, do you know if there's some way to say…goodbye to them?" I asked him. He let out a thoughtful growl, then looked at me.

**"Well, yes, but it can only be done within a very short range, like a foot or less away from your body…you can transfer one's spirit to your mind via chakra. It's a very arduous process though." **He replied.

"That's fine, as long as I can speak with Sakura-chan one last time." I sighed.

**"Okay then. If you feel fine with this, then I'll begin the transfer. You'll need to lend me some of your chakra though. Just a small amount is good." **Kyuubi spoke. I complied, and closed my eyes. I felt a weird sensation run through my body, and felt Kyuubi's power flow through me as well.

"Kyuubi, what's going on?" I asked.

**"I'm trying to find a pathway to Sakura so I can transport between her body and your mind. It's hard to do…and call me crazy, but she sort of has a two soul in one body thing going. It's rare, but not unheard of…at least not to me." **The demon fox replied.

"Okay, then do you need more chakra?" I asked him, ready to do so.

**"Only a small bit, Kit. You're in no condition to go and willingly give up chakra right now." **Kyuubi answered.

I let out a bit more chakra, and felt a stronger flow run through me and Kyuubi. Hopefully this would help reach Sakura.

"Sakura…please. I need to see you one more time." I pleaded, letting the flow run through my mind.

**End of chap.8- I know you'll hate me for this, but, I'm cutting the chappy off here. So, what do you think? Did you cry? Laugh? Yell? Well, R&R me, and I'll have more soon. I'll probably be finishing this with about 10 chapters total, so things are winding down. Be back with more soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was scared. Scared of this happening. From the moment I saw Kakashi, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and the Sand siblings walk into the medical wing carrying an unconscious Naruto, I knew something was wrong. Naruto was injured, and poisoned by some unknown toxin that the Kyuubi was unable to flush out and purify. Shizune told me an hour after they arrived that Naruto was losing chakra at a dangerous rate. He may, within a day or so, die. However, a week had passed, and he had fought through. I started to feel hopeful, same went for the other medic-nin who had begun to like Naruto. That was until earlier today when he broke into a fever, and his heart rate spiked up. Tsunade had told me that there was little left that we could do but stay by his bedside and hope for a miracle…or until the end.

"He's…really putting up a fight Hokage-sama." I heard Iruka say. Tsunade muttered a word of agreement.

"He's always been stubborn that way." Kakashi stated sadly.

The heart monitor was beeping at an unusual rate. If not for the Kyuubi, he would probably died days ago.

Apparantly, he killed Sasuke, but not without having some last goodbyes with the Uchiha. Sasuke had apologized, according to Kakashi, and said he had seen what he had missed for these past three years…he died peacefully.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the words of Gai, "His flame still burns, even when facing death." I heard Lee agree with the Taijutsu master.

He's still burning, still fighting.

"You know, he was probably one of my worst students…but he _is_ still one of my best friends." Spoke Iruka.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to leave an impression on you." Neji nodded. He had been quiet until then. He must have been talking about the Chunin exams.

"I second that statement," Gaara added, "he helped me become…a better person…I owe him a lot."

By now, Ino was quietly sobbing into Choji's shoulder while he tried his best to stay composed, Tsunade was fighting tears of her own, and Shikamaru had uttered 'troublesome' at least twenty times while trying to stay calm.

"You remember the time he beat me in the exams by letting one rip to throw off my sense of smell?" Kiba asked. A series of laughs followed, sad, but joyful at the same time.

I was holding Naruto's hand, gently rubbing his palms. I felt hollow, his chances of surviving this were about 11 percent according to Tsunade, even after she tried to mess with the numbers and round things up.

"Naruto…why did it have to happen like this?" I asked myself.

I felt the urge to break down and cry when I felt a weak, ever so slight grip on my hand.

"N…Naruto??" I started to stutter uncontrollably, "N-Naru….Naruto? Are you-?"

A yellow glow emitted from him, and it quickly surrounded us both. I felt my very chakra being pulled towards Naruto…how I don't know, but I felt it being pulled to him.

Then, I found myself being surrounded by darkness. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark corridor, just randomly as though I was dreaming.

"Where am I?" I spoke to myself.

"_Not sure, but whoever did this is going to pay!"_ said a _very_ familiar voice. I turned to the source to find myself staring at…myself?"

"Gah!!" I jumped back, and hit a wall.

_"What are we doing here?!"_ Inner Sakura asked. I shrugged after calming down a little. We decided to follow the corridor, and eventually we came to a halt at a large cage. The room was giant, and dimly lit. On the cage doors was a small paper with the words 'seal' written on it.

**"Oh, good, you two made it through the transfer after all."** Spoke a deep voice. I saw a glimmering set of eyes, and two rows of jagged teeth as large as me behind the bars of the cage.

_"Cha! Who are you?!" _my Inner self asked the giant figure.

**"I am the demon sealed within Naruto Uzumaki." **Answered the figure.

"Wait, you're the Kyuubi?" I asked, taking a step back.

**"That's correct…and you're Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi with great medical skills, and who seems to have held a strong grip on my vessel's heart for quite a few years now." **The demon fox grinned.

"Wait, how did we-?"

**"Naruto transferred your spirit…er, spirits, here." **Replied Kyuuubi.

_"Where is he??" _asked my Inner self, taking a step forward, a fire visible in her eyes, but concern clear in her voice.

"Right here Sakura-chan and uh…Sakura-chan…" I heard a cheery voice reply. I turned to see a blonde haired shinobi appear out of thin air.

Before I could do anything, I saw my Inner self running full speed and pouncing on the poor Kyuubi vessel.

_"NARUTO!! I knew you would make it!! You're too powerful for any poison to kill you! That's my Naruto-kun!"_ I heard my Inner self say through tears. That's one thing I noticed about Inner Sakura…she not only hid my emotions, but also amplified the feelings I had when it came to such people that I hid them from…like Naruto. Calling him Naruto-kun for example, I never called him that…but it has always been a thought I've had.

"I'm okay Inner Sakura…um…chan….really! I'm okay!" he laughed as she put him in a bear hug. He wasn't complaining though, in fact he had a huge smile on my face. Knowing him, he had probably waited forever for this attention from me…even if it was my Inner self giving it to him. Well, if I let her be, she would have bound and gagged him, then taken him home for later use…oh the horrible thoughts I've had involving Naruto as of lately.

_"So…Naruto…how long can that Shadow clone technique of yours work?" _she asked him randomly.

"Oookayy….that's enough Inner Sakura…s-sorry Naruto, she's very…clingy when it comes to you." I cut in before she went further with what I suspected involved her and three Naruto clones at my house.

"I see, well, if you want, I can have Kyuubi fuse you two back together." Naruto suggested. Kyuubi growled to confirm Naruto's statement.

It was Inner Sakura's turn to speak, "_Sure…I guess that would be the…safest…option. I hope to see you again soon…Naruto-kun." _she stated with a wink and a rather seductive smile. I swear, if he didn't know about my Inner self, Naruto would think that he was hallucinating with all the hitting on him that she was doing…yes, I admit it, I did have those emotions for him.

Kyuubi then sent his chakra through the cage, and it intertwined me and my Inner self. After a few seconds, I was one being again. The voice of Inner Sakura was giggling hysterically and saying that she planned on taking over my body for awhile…I reminded her that _I_ was the dominant personality…she whined a little at that statement.

Naruto walked up to me…a slight weakness in his gait. He had a tired grin on his face, but his eyes still sparkled, "How are you doing Sakura?"

I suddenly realized something. He wasn't recovering. I began crying, and wrapped my arms around him. I was frustrated and sad at the same time, "Darn it Naruto, just stop worrying about me for five minutes and realize that you should be worried about yourself…"

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"See? Just…stop being so…so thoughtful when your own well being is at risk…please?" I said, staring up at him. He smiled and sighed.

"Sakura…I could never do that to you. You _are_ my well being…if you're safe, then I'm happy." he then paused, and frowned. I knew what he was about to say, so I spoke first.

"Don't die on me Naruto….don't you _dare_ die on me. I lost one team member three years ago, I don't want to lose you too. Especially since I love you." I cried into his shoulder again.

Naruto froze for a second, probably because I said I loved him. Kyuubi let a relaxed growl escape from him. I felt Naruto's hold on me tighten a little. He picked me up and carried me to a small dry spot on the otherwise wet ground, and then he spoke to me, "Sakura, I can't stand to see you cry…please stop…for me?" he said wiping away a tear from my cheek. I hiccupped a little, and nodded.

"You're really dying…?" I asked.

He surprised me by laughing, "Heh, I know! Who thought it would be me to die at an age of fifteen, eh? My birthday's only a few months from now, too!" he turned to me and his grin faded a bit, "I really wish this all didn't have to happen…Sasuke…the Akatsuki…I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Naruto. You have no reason to. If this is about Sasuke, I already know. We buried him, but he received no honors," I took a deep breath, "Let's just worry about us for now…why am I here anyway?" I replied.

"To say that I love you, that you're more beautiful every day I see you, that you're the best medic-nin ever, that I wish I could take you out for dinner…you know, stuff like that…" he replied with a deep blush.

"Really? Well…thank you…no one has ever said stuff like that to me…ever…"

"Except for me…and maybe Lee…." Naruto added. I laughed. He then went on, "Hey…Sakura, this may sound weird, but do you want to see the visions I had of what our future might be like?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you want to see the visions of what I thought _our _future together might be like?" he said, his blush getting redder.

"I…I don't get it…" I was lost.

"Here, I'll show you." He said, holding me closer. His breathing had become weaker, and there was a slight wheeze in it. I was scared. He seemed to want to show me this, so I said nothing.

Suddenly, an image appeared in a cloud like form before us. I saw Naruto and me, probably not much older than what we were right now, eating at a restaurant, a fancy one might I add. A candle flickered, and we were staring at each other. We slowly inched closer until our lips meet.

"That's how I imagined our first kiss…" Naruto whispered. I smiled, it was indeed something I would have imagined as well.

The image changed. Now we appeared older, maybe around nineteen or twenty. Now, these were Naruto's thoughts…he had surprising detail put into how I would look, I felt flattered. I seemed to look only more beautiful than before. Naruto had some short, stubby hair on his chin, and he himself looked only better than now. We were sitting on top of the Hokage monument, and it must have been late. Naruto went on one knee, and began digging for something in his pockets. He finally pulled out a box, held my older self's hand, and smiled. My older self seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Sakura?" the older Naruto asked.

"Y…Yes…N-Naruto?" she stuttered.

"Will you…marry me?" he finished, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. My older self began to cry with a smile, and I too found myself shedding tears. She tackled the older Naruto into a hug.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki! I will!" she said through tears. The older Naruto was crying as well, but he was laughing at my older self too.

I looked over to Naruto, "So…you think I'll be that beautiful in a few years?" I asked.

Naruto laughed, "Haha, of course! I only show the truth, and you are by far the most beautiful kunoichi ever. Believe it!"

Another image appeared, and this time we appeared older, maybe our mid-thirties. Naruto was wearing the Hokage robes, minus the hat, and I was wearing a red and black kimono. We were walking down a road in Konoha when I saw some kids running a little ways ahead of us.

"Daddy, Mommy, when can I become a ninja?!" I heard a boy's voice ask.

My older self answered, "As soon as you're as old as your sister you can start going to the academy."

The image showed us three kids, one boy, and two girls. The boy was practically a mirror image of Naruto, except he had bright green eyes like mine. One of the girls, the younger one I guessed, had short, pale pink hair, and charming blue eyes. The third, who must have been around twelve, had long blonde hair and two deep sapphire eyes. She looked strangely like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu…but not as….revealing and seductive. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I only hope they don't get my attitude." Naruto joked to me as we watched the image.

The oldest girl had a Konoha headband around her neck, and she seemed to be looking for someone. She spotted someone, then waved.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!!" she called to the person, which happened to be none other then my old academy teacher. He had grey hair showing now, but still had that bright grin as he saw our daughter running towards him. He then looked up to see our older selves wave as well. He waved back and we all began to talk.

The cloud disappeared, and Naruto suddenly groaned. Then Kyuubi spoke, directing to Naruto, **"Kit, I can't do anything to slow the flow of the toxin anymore…I'm sorry. Sakura…we need to get you out of here before we're unable to do anything at all. Otherwise, you're body will be separated from your spirit, and that won't be good."**

I got up, "Naruto, no, don't do this to me! I-I need you!"

"Sakura…I love you….never…forget that…." Naruto smiled, coughing. Then, I saw myself become enveloped in the yellow glow again. I felt myself be pulled away from Naruto, and into darkness.

"NARUUTOOO!!!"

I opened my eyes, and saw Naruto still lying on the hospital bed. In the background I heard some sobs, but one sound struck me the hardest…

…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

A long, electronic beep. No pause, just a single note.

The heart monitor cried out as though it was mocking me. I looked to see Iruka crouching against a wall, face buried in his hands. His body convulsed a little. Hinata was crying into the shirt of Kiba, who was trying his best to be strong, and failing miserably. Tsuanade looked empty, and she had tears form in her eyes. Kankuro had one of his hands on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara was unreadable, aside from his closed eyes and slight trembling. He was saying something I couldn't hear. Kankuro nodded to his brother, then he turned to Tsunade. He spoke, tears in his eys as well.

"Hokage-sama…my brother wishes to make a monument in honor of Naruto and place it Konohagakure.

Tsunade nodded, not saying a word.

Kakashi was, to my surprise, shedding tears. He didn't make a sound, but he continued to cry silently. He looked to me, "…Sakura…I'm-"

"It's not your fault sensei…you're not to blame…" I answered, my voice shaking.

An hour had passed, but I remained in the room with Naruto's body. He was dead…the number one hyper-active knuckle-headed ninja…dead…

…and he loved me…

Kakashi said before he left that if I _ever_ needed someone to talk to, he would be more than willing to talk with me. He said that being the only student he had left, he considered me a part of his family…of what little he had left that is. I nodded saying that I would remember that.

"Naruto…why did you have to die? You still had so much left to do…and we never had our first kiss…or date…or…" I broke down crying, "Naruto! This isn't fair!! Naruto!!!" My Inner self was bawling just as hard, if not worse.

_"Naruto-kun!!! Please, don't leave!!! I need you!!! I love you!!! Don't leave…me…"_

I cried myself to the point where I couldn't cry anymore. I looked at his peaceful face, the whisker marks…the stray bangs of blonde hair. Even in death, he made me feel safe.

"Thank (sniff) you…Naruto. I'll always…love you…" I said, and leaned down to kiss him. I held it for a few seconds…even in death, he still had some warmth to him.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of chakra around me, and it felt…so…familiar.

Beep!

I jumped, and looked to see the heart monitor, which had automatically stopped it's long beeping after three minutes. Why was it going off?

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

A steady heart rate?

"No…it can't…"

Naruto heaved in air, it was a strangled breath, but he shot up from his bed and his eyes opened. He was heaving in air and shaking. He was alive.

"Naruto??!!!"

He blinked, then rubbed his head, "Ugh…hey Sakura-chan." He smiled.

My Inner self was screaming, _"QUICK, BEFORE HE'S OUT AGAIN!!!"_

I smiled in agreement with her, and pinned Naruto to the bed, and then kissed him deeply.

He was back!!

**End of chap.9- Wow…this officially is my longest chapter in this story…and the scary thing is I shortened it up a bit! One more chapter on the way…and if you faithful reviewers would like…an alternate ending. I apologize to those who cried during the chapter hear. I had to drag it on and torment everyone, because I'm a horrible person that way. Chapter 10 will be the 'official ending chapter', but if you all would like, I might put in an alternate ending in…it's up to you. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I had just come back from what I believe they call the 'white light at the end of the tunnel', only to be greeted by Sakura kissing me…okay, maybe I was dead…this is heaven enough for me.

She pulled away, breathing heavily with shimmering eyes and a blush similar to a red rose, "Um…welcome back to the land of the living," she said with a smile and a few stray tears falling down her cheeks, "You gave me quite the scare." She brushed a hand against my cheek.

Wait…I'm alive? Not in heaven…? How did I come back? I had no idea…

I spoke to the fox, "Kyuubi, did you…?"

**"No, I was as helpless as you." **Kyuubi replied groggily; he must have felt as dazed as me.

"Then…how did we get back here?"

**"I have an inkling feeling that it was Sakura; I don't know how, but she must have broke the curse on the toxin running through you. I can now clean it out of your system, but you'll be weak for a while, even after the process is complete." **Kyuubi explained.

I looked up to see Sakura crying into my chest. I noticed that she had a weak smile on her face though.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"I (sniff) thought I lost the most important person in my life…" she replied, wiping away her tears. She had a firm grip on my sides, and due to her enhanced strength from all her training with Tsunade, it was hurting a bit. I didn't stop her though. I simply rubbed her back and told her everything was all right now.

I heard the door open and saw Tsunade walk in. She looked terrible; her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess, her clothing was stained around her collar with tears, and she had a bottle of sake in one hand.

"Hi,Granny Tsunade. You look like a wreck." I said when she looked over to us.

"Oh…hey Naruto. Listen, can you just kind of leave alone for awhile? I just found out this morning that Naruto…wait…NARUTO???!!!" she went wide eyed, stared at her sake bottle, rubbed her eyes, then ran over to the bed. She pushed Sakura to the side and muttered an apology. She pinched my cheeks, looked at my whisker marks, then ran her hands through my hair, "Naruto? You're…alive?"

"Believe it!" I shouted with a thumbs up.

She screamed with joy and embraced me in a super-powered hug. I felt a rib snap, and thanks to Sakura's earlier embrace, I felt weaker than before, "I thought I lost you, you knucklehead!"

She let go after hearing another rib break, then stepped aside for Sakura. Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around me, and nuzzled under my chin. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I felt my face heat up, seeing Tsunade watching Sakura give me this attention was embarrassing, especially since she knew I had a crush on her.

"How are you not dead?" the Fifth Hokage asked me.

I turned to Sakura, and then smiled, "You can thank your apprentice for that."

"What?? Sakura…you know revival jutsu? I never remember teaching you such things…they're practically forbidden." Tsunade asked with shock.

"I-I didn't do anything involving revival jutsu…or any jutsu for that matter. I simply gave Naruto a kiss to say goodbye, and the next thing I knew his heart started beating." Sakura explained nervously.

I heard Kyuubi speak, **"Hey…do you think that maybe she broke the curse by doing that?" **

"What?" I questioned out loud, and the two looked at me, "Oh…s-sorry, I was talking with Kyuubi."

Tsunade became a bit more serious, "Really? What does he have to say?"

"He thinks that Sakura broke the curse on the poison by kissing me." I answered. Sakura squeaked and blushed even deeper that before.

Tsuande looked quizzical, "Well…I suppose the power of love can do anything when it comes to my apprentice," she beamed, "Orochimaru must have used that kind of seal believing that no one cared _that_ deeply for you. Apparantly, he was wrong."

Sasuke's words came back to me…

'_That poison shouldn't be a problem if she feels the way I think she does about you…'_

I grinned, Sasuke knew that I would live through this…he must have guessed that Sakura had feelings towards me, but never mentioned anything to me.

I felt Sakura sigh, then look up at me, then to Tsunade, "Yep, Orochimaru was wrong…_I _care about Naruto."

I realized how wonderful my life was that day.

I was tired, yet peaceful at the same time. About two hours of being hugged and squeezed by my fellow kunoichi, and dealing with all the toasts and slaps on the backs from the guys wore me out. Finally I could get some sleep.

Kyuubi was still focusing on cleansing me, and he was right, I would be tired. He told me any normal person would have died within an hour of exposure, but we weren't normal. He was occasionally scolding me for being reckless like that, saying that the vessel of the 'Great Kyuubi' should be the most powerful, or at least most aware, ninja of all time.

I was dozing off when I heard the door of my hospital room open. I felt the light hit my eyes, and expected a nurse to come in and say she needed to take a blood sample.

"Ugh, can't the check-up wait until morning?" I groaned, putting a pillow over my head.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I can come back tomorrow then." I heard a female voice say. She laughed then.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?" I asked, jolting up, then hissing as I felt my ribs throb with pain. I maintained my grin though, and she apparently didn't notice.

"I'm wonderful Naruto-kun." She replied with a cheerful smile. She was wearing a night gown and had taken her headband out for the night.

Naruto-kun? When did she ever say that?

I felt my face burn up, "Oh…g-good to hear…" I stuttered a little.

She checked my fluid levels, my vitals, then took my temperature. She then sat on the side of my bed, "Do you hurt at all? Be honest."

Truthfully, my whole body ached. Being bedridden for a week can do that to people. Kyuubi would have healed me up, but he was currently occupied with more important matters.

"My body's sore…and I know I have a few gashes left from the battle still on my body. Nothing else though."

Sakura nodded to herself, then set down the clipboard, "Okay, take off your shirt then." She said in a orderly tone.

"Uh…what?"

"Go on…I don't bite…much." She joked.

I awkwardly pulled off my shirt, hissing in pain as I felt some large scars open up. Sakura noticed.

"Oh…that looks bad. Okay, lie down now." She told me, and I did so.

Sakura lied down next to me, crawling over my chest gently. I was suddenly frozen, and thoughts from Jiraiya's books started playing in my head…oh dear, in my current state, she has complete control…this could be good though.

"Now, just relax." she said as she pulled off her robe. I was ready to cover my eyes, but felt a smack of her hand to my head, "Idiot. I'm wearing a shirt under this." She smiled though.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed my nerves. She probably was planning on some sort of healing of sorts, or maybe she was trying to check my injuries…I have no clue. A wave of warmth washed over me suddenly, and I felt her pour chakra from her body into my wounds and muscles.

I let out a groan of relief, and she laughed, "Shh…if you get too loud, the staff might think something other than healing is going on. Tsunade was kind enough to let me stay with you and keep an eye on you. She told me to heal anything, but she never told me how it needed to be done."

"Well, this works…" I sighed.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked. I nodded, "I planned on using this healing style on you when you got injured next time."

"Heh, and to think I hated the hospital." I laughed quietly.

I felt her chakra flow continue, and to be honest, I never knew she could keep the healing going for so long.

"Sakura-chan, you should probably stop now. I don't want you in here for chakra depletion." I suggested.

She yawned, obviously exhausted, "Okay…but I get to stay in here in case anything goes wrong." She was sleeping beside me within minutes. I fell asleep a little later. I remember wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep to her breathing.

Morning came all too soon, and I smiled as the sun peeked through the window curtains.

"Morning Naruto." Came the tired voice of Sakura. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever happened to Naruto-kun?" I yawned. She smirked.

"That's only on special occasions…but you can keep calling me Sakura-chan…" she winked.

I heard a feral yawn inside my head, **"Morning…I got rid of the poison and healed up the remaining injuries. Not much to heal though, Sakura did quite well on her own." **

"That's great. I'll have to take her out on a date as a thank you present." I said to the demon fox.

**"That's a lousy reward." **Kyuubi joked.

I shook my head, then turned to the sleepy, pink-haired kunoichi, "Hey Sakura-chan, I've decided to take you out for a date tonight. Your choice on where and when." I said with smile.

"Okay, but first I'll have to let my mother know." She nodded. I suddenly got worried. Crud, I forgot about her mother, would she let Sakura go out with me?

Sakura must have noticed the worry on my face, "Naruto, don't worry. My mom knows that I…care about you. After all the things I've told her about you and how you've protected me and the others, I don't think she'll have any problem with me and you dating. She seemed relieved actually, I think she was worried that I would never look for a boyfriend again."

"Oh…well, that takes care of things. I'd like to meet her actually." I smiled, feeling much better.

"Hey, how about we do a double date with Ino and Choji?"

"Okay, that sounds great!" I agreed. I only hoped Choji and Ino would be under a separate bill if we went to a fancy restaurant…Choji was high maintenance when it came to appeasing his appetite.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for being with me from the beginning. I…I promise to take care of you too now, to make up for all those years back…and…because I love you." She said running a hand through my hair.

I chuckled, "Aw, you don't need to make up for anything, but the care is appreciated. I'll always be by your side Sakura." I breathed in her scent and sighed, "I'll always love you too."

I looked at the clock, it was 8:45 in the morning. Breakfast can wait right now. I was quite content spending the morning next to my most precious person, who now was my girlfriend.

**The End**

**Well…I did it…I finally completed this work of art. I really wish I had more to type, but then I'd just be dragging things on. This was what I like to call the 'fluff' chapter, but I kind of suck at the romance when it gets too intimate. I don't think I could ever cross into the M rated mark with these romances. I'd probably feel really dirty and have to take a shower. **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading this story, and for putting up with my slow updating at times. A sequel may come along (which is a most likely) since I did leave out the fact that Itachi is still romping around, not to mention I have a lot more I want to add dealing with Naruto, Sakura, and the others. Well, stay tuned, and keep your eyes peeled until we meet again!**


End file.
